


寫於冬天之後，春天之前

by msk381476



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msk381476/pseuds/msk381476
Summary: " These are the words I held backAs I was leaving too soonI was enchanted to meet you "——Taylor Swift＜Enchanted＞顯圭顯無差 普通高中同學設定崔杋圭生日賀文
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 4





	寫於冬天之後，春天之前

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanakiraa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakiraa/gifts).



一到需要握著暖暖包保暖的季節，某些和弦段落就會因為手指僵硬怎麼彈都彈不好。崔杋圭放開吉他琴頸，握緊自己長了繭卻還是微微泛紅的指尖，抱歉地向歌手說「我們再一次吧。」

面向操場的幾扇窗戶沒有關緊，風從縫隙裡灌進來，吹得講桌上散著的紙張角落一晃一晃的，卻也沒有完全被掀起來。他不喜歡變動的事物，就像譜上用自動筆畫記得特別密集的幾個小節，每一段都長得像兩個月後表演中的不確定因子。曲子其實是中規中矩的，高一總共也只有兩組能夠站上社團成發的舞台，並不需要多花俏或是複雜的編曲。也因為這樣，反而讓他有種既沒有後顧之憂卻也沒辦法突破，不上不下的窒息感。

放學後留在教室裡的書包不少，鄰近學期末，無論是社團或是課業都是需要全力以赴的狀態。崔杋圭在歌曲途中分心掃了一眼空座位，其實也不需要看，在意的那個人的位子就在自己的斜前方，蒙著眼都能夠準確無誤的指出來。社團同學輕柔的女聲在教室裡面環繞著，崔杋圭穩住自己，讓吉他聲跟上她的，又一遍練習結束的幾個小節之前，教室的後門砰一聲的開了，姜太顯和外面的冷空氣一起刮了進來。

崔杋圭幾乎是剛彈完尾奏的那一秒就叫住他：「姜太顯，你選組單交了沒啊？」姜太顯把一口水完整的吞下去之後才轉頭去看崔杋圭，「還沒，你都問了我一整個禮拜了欸」他笑著把水壺重新塞回包包，繞回後門準備回到球場上。

因為我想知道你會去哪裡嘛。崔杋圭摳著吉他彈片的邊緣，但這些話他是不會說出口的。對未來的不確定感、對離別的恐懼還有其他沒有辦法統整出來的那些，都不像是姜太顯會放在心上的事情。「你來跟我踢足球，贏了就告訴你！」姜太顯彷彿會讀心一樣，攀著半開的後門對他喊。可是現在他沒有辦法去，就像他永遠沒辦法做到像姜太顯一樣，聰明沉穩，眼神永遠是閃閃發亮的。

所以他也只是扯出一個拒絕的笑容，重新把手放回曲子開始的那條弦上。

－

「你們成發是什麼時候？」姜太顯今天放學沒有去踢足球，他把抽屜裡所有課本都拿到桌上，需要溫習的放進書包，剩下的暫時堆在崔杋圭桌上。「新年之後的第二個禮拜六。」崔杋圭意興闌珊的翻著譜，幾個禮拜以來怎麼練都是同一首歌，他多少覺得有點厭倦了。

「姜太顯你聽這個，」崔杋圭把左手食指輕輕地靠在弦上，右手撥動之後放開，清澈的高音就傳了出來，他隨意的彈了一段下課鐘聲，途中突然又想到要問「所以你到底要去文組還是理組啊？」

「你填了理組嗎？那我要去文組。」姜太顯笑的時候總會露出尖尖的虎牙，這讓他難得的看起來像是崔杋圭的普通同學，而不是平常那樣，成熟得有些遙遠的，他很嚮往的人。崔杋圭作勢要拿課本丟他，被姜太顯接過去收回抽屜裡。「開玩笑的，」姜太顯把書包甩到肩上，「但是去理組有什麼特別好的地方嗎？」他沒有揹著書包走出教室，反而是坐到了旁邊的桌子上。崔杋圭這次就沒再猶豫，「選理組的話就有可能跟我同班啦，不覺得超棒的嗎？」他從背袋裡拿出吉他，那是他向家裡求了整個寒假好不容易才得到的高中入學禮物。崔杋圭的高一生活一直都很單純，除了國文課本裡無法解讀的作者用意，太繁雜的歷史事件，一直都只有社團活動，他喜歡的音樂、喜歡的吉他。

但是現在姜太顯站在他面前，他的生活似乎丟下他長成他不認識的模樣。他開始擁有越來越多無法用言語表達的內心活動，開始懂得以往從來不曾理解的艱深詞彙。於是現在他在這裡，卡在兩個季節之間，懷抱著無比渺小的重要煩惱，不知道該向誰說起。

－

崔杋圭好像很久沒有跟姜太顯一起放學了。一週一次補習的日子裡，他只能揹著書包把姜太顯踢過來的球踢進球門，換得對方一句「不要去補習了，留下來陪我踢球嘛」然後道別。今天社團不用練習，沒有吉他背袋壓著的肩膀輕了很多，讓崔杋圭總有種忘記帶什麼東西的不安感。「要買草莓牛奶還是冰淇淋呢？」姜太顯拋著零錢包，比起詢問崔杋圭意見更像是在自言自語。

最後他們既沒有買草莓牛奶也不是買冰淇淋，從便利商店出來之後，太陽下山前的冷空氣變得更凜冽了。姜太顯讓他和崔杋圭之間保持在往前走時偶爾會擦撞的距離，嘴裡小小聲地唱著崔杋圭練了無數無數次的那同一首歌。崔杋圭現在已經不想要知道姜太顯會去文組或是理組了，他知道姜太顯早就給父母簽好名，交出去之前最後一刻他突然想選哪邊都可以。他也知道姜太顯無論去到哪裡，眼底的光芒都不會熄滅，他是崔杋圭認識最可靠的人了，不會有問題的。

「姜太顯你以後想當什麼樣的人啊？」崔杋圭問，雖然沒有任何根據，但姜太顯的回答一定會是很好的，一定可以讓他心中不安的地方像變魔術一樣，全部咻一下消失。

「啊，下雪了。」

姜太顯沒有回答他的問題，只是抓住他的手臂讓他看天空。

所有的顏色都正在被吞沒消失，世界變得異常安靜，周圍除了他們以外的事物似乎都在逐漸減速。姜太顯沒有放開抓著他手臂的那隻手，穩定的感覺透過羽絨衣和校服外套傳了過來，崔杋圭有種時間會永遠凝結在這裡的錯覺。

所以這一刻他覺得非常幸福。

－

鋼弦的最後一個震動也消失在空氣中時，崔杋圭才像夢醒一樣的看清楚台下的人群。燈被調暗，布幕降下，他把琴交給下一組表演者，在後台準備室的門口愣了一下子，才進去收拾自己的東西。

一年級是被允許到台下欣賞的，他拎著束口袋慢吞吞地晃到側邊，看見班上幾個比較好的同學都坐在底下，看見他來都笑嘻嘻的。崔杋圭突然一陣踏實，他穿過幾個人在姜太顯身邊坐下。「我以為你今天有其他事要忙。」他偷抿了一口姜太顯正在喝的飲料，從早上彩排一直跑上跑下直到剛剛，他連自己有沒有帶水壺出門都不記得，好在姜太顯很習慣他這樣，順手又從包裡變出一瓶一樣的「你喝你自己的啦！」

崔杋圭心情很好的在折疊椅上晃著腿，「現在唱歌的是我們社團裡面最強的學長，很好聽對不對！那個吉他手學姊是教我彈吉他的人，我每次沒練習都會被她笑......」他也不知道為什麼，自己對上姜太顯的眼睛就總想要說話，他常常懷疑姜太顯的瞳孔是不是隱藏著某種「說話吧說話吧」的催眠訊號，讓他往往開了口就停不下來。「我等一下還有事情，再聽一首就得走了。」姜太顯無奈的中斷他，把手上的空瓶子塞到他手裡，抬手幫他順了順一搓翹著的頭髮，早上出門前他自己怎麼壓都壓不下來，現在卻奇蹟似的垂了下來。

崔杋圭陪姜太顯走出活動中心，這時候姜太顯反而不像急著走的人，他在台階挑了一塊比較乾的地方坐下來，聽崔杋圭從社團講到家人，又從家人講到班上同學。

「所以姜太顯你最後到底填了哪一組啊？」選組申請經歷了期末考之後，對崔杋圭來說彷彿已經是上個學期的事情了。他的思緒總是流動得很快，能留下的事情不多，但總有些事情溜走之後又會再悄悄回來。

「嗯......不知道呢。你想猜猜看嗎？」姜太顯沒有看他，站起來伸了一個大大的懶腰。下午四點的陽光灑在他們兩個身上，崔杋圭才發現姜太顯瞳孔下緣的顏色特別淺，隨著眼球轉動在他眼底一晃一晃的。

「明天我可以去你家，讓你教我打遊戲嗎？」

－

**十一月二十五日 第十三週週記**

**最近開始要交選組的申請單，很多同學都有他們的考量，也有的人很早就決定好自己的未來，但我卻在這時候感到迷惘。每個人上學都有他們不同的理由，有的是為了要上好的大學、也有人是想要好好學習知識充實自己，好像只有我跟別人不一樣。我會每天起床來上學，只是因為上學很有趣而已。因為剛好進了這個學校、因為有趣而就這樣沒想太多的度過學校生活，這樣的想法是不是錯誤的呢？**

**父母要我按照自己的想法去做就好了，但其實我也不知道自己真正是怎麼想的。無論是文組或是理組，課程內容對我來說並沒有太多的差別。朋友說我是只要想做就能做好的人，去哪裡都不會有問題的。但是如果選了理組，好像可以讓我的學校生活變得有趣一些，所以我大概還是會選理組吧。**

**我好像開始期待新學期開始了。**

**姜太顯 敬上**

**Author's Note:**

> 獻給所有正在萌芽的感情以及所有重要的渺小煩惱  
> 第一次寫顯圭顯請多指教uwu


End file.
